Damien (MapleStory)
|-|Base= |-|Transcendent of Life= Summary Damien was a Black Mage Commander and is The Demon's long lost brother. He first awakened his abilities when Arkarium and the Black Mage ransacked his hometown, with Arkarium manipulating the scene to make it look like it was Damien's fault. Overwhelmed with grief, he joined the Black Mage to hone his powers and do what his pure-blooded ancestors tried but failed to do, absorb the power of a Transcendent and become a god in the process. He succeeded, imprisoning the Transcendent of Life within the Root Abyss and draining her power, becoming the new Transcendent of Life in the process. With his newfound power he proceeded to tear Arkarium apart as revenge for the latter's actions before beginning to drain all of the life energy out of Maple World, intending to reduce it to an inhospitable wasteland in his bid for power. However, he was confronted by his brother and the Six Heroes who, after a grueling fight, eventually defeated him. Realizing that he had been overwhelmed with the hatred of his ancestors, could not feel regret for hurting his brother, or even remember his mother's face, he asks The Demon to strike him down while he was still himself, to which the former reluctantly complied, flying away with Damien's body and with tears in his eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Damien Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old, but in his early twenties physically Classification: Half-Demon, Black Mage Commander | Transcendent of Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sealing, Telekinesis, Flight, Duplication (Can duplicate his sword), Resistance to Durability Negation, Teleportation, Several Instant KO attacks, Master Swordsman | Vastly more powerful versions of previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption and Life Manipulation (Can drain life from all of Maple World to fuel his power), Explosion Manipulation (Can mark his foe with brands that will cause the afflicted target to detonate once they rack up seven brands), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Easily shattered the time seal placed upon him by Arkarium) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Afrien, King of the Onyx Dragons and killed Shinsoo the Holy Bird. Cracked Aran's polearm, Maha. Is powerful enough to seal away the Transcendent of Life within the Root Abyss along with his lieutenants Von Bon, The Crimson Queen, Pierre, and Vellum) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Casually tore Arkarium apart despite the fact that the latter placed a time seal on him moments earlier, inflicted critical wounds on his brother with a single blow, fought all Six Heroes at once, the three Transcendences are tied to the stability of Maple World's space-time. If he continued he would have drained every ounce of life from Maple World, dried up the rivers, rendered the ground barren, caused forests to decay e.t.c) Speed: Unknown (Kept up with the Heroes in combat, who are more than capable of dodging lightning, meteor-based, and laser beam type attacks and reacting to various teleporters) | Unknown, likely higher (As a Transcendent he should be comparable to the Black Mage, who defeated the Transcendent of Time Rhinne with The Demon's assistance despite her ability to make herself move at incredible speeds by dilating time) Lifting Strength: Class G (Created a new World Tree that towered over all of Victoria Island) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked hits from Afrien and Aran) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Took on all of the Six Heroes at once) Stamina: Extremely High, withstood the pain of absorbing the Transcendent of Life, which no other character had accomplished before, and fought the Six Heroes long enough for the damage he dealt to Maple World to be irreversible without having Alice sacrifice her form Range: Extended melee range with sword attacks, Several dozen meters with projectiles, Planetary with his Life Draining abilities Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Cunning enough to hide his plans from Arkarium (But not the Black Mage) and is an incredibly skilled combatant who managed to fight all Six Heroes. He is also skilled enough in infiltration and stealth to break into Ereve and kill Shinsoo before the Cygnus Knights could save him Weaknesses: His powers are gradually destroying him from the inside, he is insane, power-hungry, and mad from obtaining the power of the Transcendent of Life and giving into the hatred of his ancestors Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Brands:' Damien's attacks mark his foes with brands with each hit. After receiving seven brands, the target detonates instantly, killing them. *'Imprison:' Damien attempts to trap an opponent with his dark powers, rendering them incapable of any action unless they are able to maneuver out of it in time (Which is extremely difficult as it's displayed in-game by a difficult Quick Time Event). *'Sword Chase:' Damien telekinetically control his sword to follow his opponents and attack them throughout the fight, forcing the opponent to keep an eye on it to avoid being impaled from behind. Upon becoming the Transcendent of Life he is able to up the ante by creating multiple copies of his sword. *'Dimension Cut:' Slashes an opponent so deeply that a rift is opened in space. *'Sword Pulse:' Giant copies of Damien's sword plant themselves in the ground, pulsing every few seconds. Those caught in this pulse are instantly KO'd. *'Smoke Markers:' An alternative to the above, Damien creates several pits that constantly release smoke, detonating after a few seconds to instantly KO targets. *'Fireballs:' Damien is able to send flurries of damaging fireballs at his targets which fly across long distances. Orange ones continue along their path, blue ones persist for a long period after reaching the desired destination. And the black ones he throws downward will KO instantly. Stigma Form *'Fire Tornado:' Damien raises his sword, generating a vortex of green flames that unleashes a storm of orange fireballs towards his opponents. *'Magical Debris:' Fills the area with magically charged debris that damages foes on contact. *'Explosive Slash:' Damien teleports to his target, cutting the area around him with a flurry of slashes that remain in the air for a brief moment before detonating to cause even more damage. *'Burning Dive:' Crosses the distance between him and his target nearly instantly at high speeds to smash them into the ground in a fiery blaze. Key: Base | Stigma Form/Transcendence of Life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demons Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sealing Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6